


Girl Next Door

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Toni joins the River Vixens.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 17





	Girl Next Door

"Look at you, Toni Topaz, the girl next door."

Her fingertips grazed the hem of her uniform skirt. "Depends on where you live, doesn't it?"

"Didn't think you were the cheerleading type."

"You think teen drama archetypes are real."

"You're way too cool for me now."

She raised an eyebrow. "I was always too cool for you, Jones."

He laughed. “Touché.”

“You know we like you, right? Even when we can't wear matching jackets.”

He cringed. “Don’t remind me.”

She hooked her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “In fact, I like you a lot.”


End file.
